Pandora's Box
by OceanTide
Summary: The pathetic fallen angel and the sinful black-stained bride, so deeply in love, never knew that what they'd done would eventually destroy all they had hoped for. Rin…or Len/Miku. It was complicated, forbidden, and so very sinful. But their love only grows as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Box

The pathetic fallen angel and the sinful black-stained bride, so deeply in love, never knew that what they'd done would eventually destroy all they had hoped for. Rin…or Len/Miku. It was complicated, forbidden, and so very sinful. But their love only grows as time goes on.

Based on the Vocaloid song _Alluring Secret: Black Vow._

The Japanese and English lyrics are from vocalochu. blogspot. The original lyrics were translated by Motoko, B-san, chiyokosama and TBOEandJW, however I tweaked and meshed the three different translations a little so that it would make a bit more sense. They're not _meant_ to be the actually translations, so they're not completely accurate.

Warning: minor religious references.

* * *

**Forbidden**

…

_Hane otoshita datenshi wa  
Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudane te  
Aishi atta kako de sae mo  
Sono te de keshi satte shimatta no_

* * *

"Looking down upon the mortal world again, I see."

The younger, white-clad girl flinched, and the small, feathery wings that adorned her back slumped slightly; in shame at getting caught or in disappointment at being interrupted, Kaito could not tell. As guilty as he felt, he sincerely hoped that she was ashamed. Better ashamed than disappointed, at least, in this case.

"Oh, but Kaito," she tilted her head up so that she could glance at him without turning and granted him a dreamy grin, "the mortal world is just so…"

"Corrupted? Dangerous? _Off-limits_?"

The petite blonde pouted at him and stood up from her crouched position, whirling around to face him with sparkling blue-green eyes. Her wings quivered with what he thought to be excitement. "I meant to say _wonderful_, Kaito. Mortals have such short life spans. But the things they do, the things they create-"

"And destroy."

Another pout. "It's so fascinating what they do with their small amount time, with their limited abilities. Don't you think so too?"

Kaito ran a white-gloved hand through his slicked-back blue hair, his cobalt eyes regarding his friend with mirth. He failed to squash his amused grin and despite his concern, found himself thinking how humorous it was to harbour such feelings for the mortal world. _Mortals_, for Lord's sake!

"Fascinating," he said, though it was obvious he didn't mean it. "Yes, the mortals are such an _interesting_ bunch. Their lives are so fleeting, and yet they waste their time sinning and working only for their own gain. I can see how you think their world so wonderful."

The look on his friend's face told him she was not amused. Her slender arms were folded against her ruffled top and her lips pressed themselves together in a thin line. Stance rigid, wings tense, and a passionate spark in her eye; she seemed _angry_ at him, something that had never happened before. It was different. And not in a good way. His laughter faded. She never got provoked so easily, least of all because of him. Did she really think so highly of the mortal world that she would even defend it?

"You don't get it, do you?" Her expression was pointed and accusing. It pierced through him much deeper than any amount of tears ever could.

_I do understand_, he wanted to say. She was his best friend. Her smiles always made him happy, so shouldn't he do the same for her? Make her happy? But this…she was delving into something she had no business with. The mortal world was off-limits to everyone, even him. Even Rin. Couldn't she see that? It was dangerous, the mortal world. They couldn't die like mortals, but anyone would do anything to control an angel, to have a powerful, ethereal being at their fingertips. Mortals were tempted by nearly anything that promised even a whiff of power. And of course, contact between the two species was prohibited. Angels were to watch silently over the mortals, and only in dire situations would they actually _descend_ to resolve any problems_. _To do so any other time…No, he couldn't let that happen. Not to her. Anyone, but her.

"Rin," he began. "I know you want to see the mortal world-"

"Yes," she said, eyes sparkling. "There is something there that…_calls_ to me. And besides, mortals are free to roam around as they please. When they live, they dwell in the world below. When they die, they come here. Well, most of the time," Rin admitted, when Kaito cast her a reprimanding gaze. "Anyway, shouldn't we have the same freedom as well? To be able to cross between the two realms-"

"Would be chaos," Kaito finished for her. "You should banish that thought completely from your mind, Rin. It isn't proper, thinking such frivolous things."

He eyed her again, all traces of humour gone. "It's even more frivolous to act on those kinds of thoughts. And you're not stupid, I know you aren't. Far from it, actually."

The frown returned to her countenance, and was set much more prominently.

"The mortals-they can't hurt us. You _know_ that. Besides," Rin turned her head to the side, her short blonde hair hiding her eyes. Kaito, however, knew that she was glancing at the world below them out of the corner of her eye, drawing strength from her forbidden desire.

"…it wouldn't hurt to bend the rules _just a little_, would it?"

-  
_The wingless, fallen angel_

_Who had entered the contract of the Devil_

_She never knew that the love she had_

_Would eventually destroy all she had hoped for_

…

* * *

Less is more, remember that. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora's Box

The pathetic fallen angel and the sinful black-stained bride, so deeply in love, never knew that what they'd done would eventually destroy all they had hoped for. Rin…or Len/Miku. It was complicated, forbidden, and so very sinful. But their love only grows as time goes on.

Based on the Vocaloid song _Alluring Secret: Black Vow._

The Japanese and English lyrics are from vocalochu. blogspot. The original lyrics were translated by Motoko, B-san, chiyokosama and TBOEandJW, however I tweaked and meshed the three different translations a little so that it would make a bit more sense. They're not _meant_ to be the actually translations, so they're not completely accurate.

Warning: minor religious references.

* * *

**Wandering**

…

_Kizu tsuita maigo no tenshi_

_yūgure no machi samayoi_

_kirei na hitomi o motta_

_hitori no shōjo to deau_

* * *

Maybe she made a mistake. It wouldn't have been the first time, anyway.

And who knew that the mortal world would be so _cold_?

Rin sank to her knees, her pale shoulders quivering in an attempt to keep herself warm. Her small, white wings folded against the curve of her back, lending her their softness and extra layers, but even then she could hear her teeth clattering in the emptiness of the town. The cold, hard cobblestone street was unforgiving to her fragile skin.

"Where…where are all the mortals?"

They must be inside, she told herself. Inside, cuddled up against their families, wrapped in soft, thick blankets and warmed by the blaze of fire nestled in their hearths and the laughter that flittered and danced through the air-

_Stop_, she scolded herself. _Don't make yourself feel worse._ But still, she found herself gazing longingly at one of the houses, into the brightly lit window with the navy blue curtains and small silver cross. It was such a simple design, yet beautiful and elegant at the same time. It painfully reminded her of messy blue hair and dark eyes that glittered with humour when their owner laughed and deepened to midnight blue when he grew serious. If she had to choose what she missed most about Heaven…

"Oh, Kaito…"

…It would be Kaito she missed the most. Maybe he was right. The mortal world was dangerous. Just today, when she landed near a church, she was almost run over by a…carriage, she thought it was called. And the mortals themselves…were they always so judgemental? They stared at her, at her short blonde hair, her pure white- yet somewhat revealing- attire, the silver cross that adorned the chains around her waist. Surprisingly enough, they did not see her wings. They didn't believe in angels, so they couldn't see her for who she really was. Rin couldn't decide if she was relieved or bitterly disappointed that their sight was so diluted. From above, they had seemed welcoming and so filled with life. But now that she was here…

The mortal world was dark and cold and fraught with shadows, a barren field compared to the blinding paradise of Heaven. She longed to return unnoticed, but it would probably be too late. Once her disappearance came to the attention of the higher positions, the situation would be carefully assessed until they came to the unfortunate conclusion: she had fallen.

_Kaito has probably realized what I have done_, Rin thought, curling up against a thin, blackened tree. _He'll know that I've gone to the mortal world, but he wouldn't dare tell another angel_. She felt her lips form a smile, and she felt just a bit warmer at the thought of her blue-haired friend. _He'll still protect me, after everything I've done._

When she looked up toward the fading sky, the smile managed to stay for just a little bit before collapsing into a weary frown. _But will he forgive me?_

Probably not. She'd willingly gone against his warnings of travelling to the mortal world. She'd even said that she would bend the rules of Heaven if to visit her secret desire. Her forbidden dream. And now she was paying the cost.

_I feel so lonely. So, so cold. Is this my punishment for falling?_ She was wallowing in her pity, condemning herself for following her desires. Rin felt tears prickling at the edges of hers, but she didn't dare to release them. So caught up was she in her concerns that Rin didn't notice when a slender hand, clothed in silky midnight black, was placed in front of her. She _did_ notice a soft voice, gentle and charming, speak words that immediately warmed her heart.

"Do you need help, Miss?"

When Rin glanced up, she was instantly reminded of Heaven's sky, clear and cloudless all year long.

_The sad, stray angel_

_Wandered in town at dusk_

_A helping hand was lent to her_

_From a girl with beautiful eyes_

* * *

Thank you **iKagamine** for reviewing. And thanks to the 19 other readers. Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora's Box

The pathetic fallen angel and the sinful black-stained bride, so deeply in love, never knew that what they'd done would eventually destroy all they had hoped for. Rin…or Len/Miku. It was complicated, forbidden, and so very sinful. But their love only grows as time goes on.

Based on the Vocaloid song _Alluring Secret: Black Vow._

The Japanese and English lyrics are from vocalochu. blogspot. The original lyrics were translated by Motoko, B-san, chiyokosama and TBOEandJW, however I tweaked and meshed the three different translations a little so that it would make a bit more sense. They're not _meant_ to be the actually translations, so they're not completely accurate.

Warning: minor religious references.

* * *

**Fallen**

… _Me ga atta sono shunkan ni_

_koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa_

_yurusare nai omoi tsunoru mama_

_kinki no hako o aketa_

* * *

The sky. That clear, blue, endless sky. This girl…this _mortal_'s eyes beckoned to her, enthralled her, left her feeling completely and illogically exhilarated. She could see nothing but those crystal depths, their gentle gaze sending her heart beating so fast it was as if it had grown wings of its own and was trying to burst from her chest, to fly into this girl's welcoming hands. She would gladly give this girl her heart, she thought, before common sense caught up to her.

"Yes," Rin whispered, still in awe. She swiped at her dry lips with her tongue and managed a weak smile. "Thank you…"

"Miku," the girl offered, a smile on her face. She was pale, but her skin held a tinge of rose that served to make her skin glow. She still held out a black-gloved hand, the other resting on her lace-trimmed day dress to hold her balance. The dark colors made her eyes shine. Rin just couldn't tear her gaze away.

"My name is Rin, Miku."

"Well, Rin, it's cold tonight, isn't it?" her head cocked to the side, and some teal strands of hair that had escaped her elaborate twist swept across the back of her neck. "You can stay with me for the night, if you have no place else to retire."

And just like that, Rin was in love. Deeply, terribly, helplessly in love. Everything about this girl called to her. Miku…her first human acquaintance. She was nothing like she had expected mortals to be. And yet, she was nothing like Kaito had described. But Miku was perfect, was the closest to perfect a mortal could ever hope to be. Unique, teal-colored hair, a gentle smile, and crystal eyes that sparkled with laughter. Yes, _perfect._

She reached for Miku's out-stretched hand, gloved-fingers trembling with anticipation. "Thank you, very much…"

"It isn't a problem," Miku exclaimed. Her grin grew much, much warmer, and Rin felt that she could have lit up this entire dreary town with its brilliance. "I've always liked having new friends."

Her heart was swelling with such joy that Rin was sure it would burst. She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by Miku, and followed silently behind her. She gazed at the mortal's back, wondering to herself why she chose to be completely attired in black. As pretty and elegant as the gown was, the color was so… disheartening. Black was the color of mourning, the color of shadows, Rin thought. _Though…perhaps it's her preference. It doesn't make her any less than lovely, anyhow-_ It wasn't until the _tap-tap-tap_ of Miku's heeled shoes came to an end that Rin realized she had stopped walking. She stared at her clear blue eyes.

"Rin," Miku said, her hand held out to the angel again, "I would much prefer it if you walked next to me instead of behind me, like a maid would."

She hesitated. "…If you'd like to, of course."

Rin smiled reassuringly and grasp her hand. No, she wasn't as terrible as Kaito had said mortals would be. "I would, Miku."

They walked silently onward, but Rin couldn't help but think that she had never known such happiness. They strolled along hand-in-hand until they came to a stop at a tall, imposing mansion. The black steel gates swung open at Miku's gentle touch and Rin was led through a pair of doors with shining brass knockers.

"Mother," Miku called in her high, trilling voice. "Father, I've brought a friend named Rin!"

Greetings were exchanged, yet instead of feeling better, Rin's brightening mood dimmed considerately. Miku's parents both had her soft, teal hair, but her sparkling sapphire eyes were all her own. Her mother and father possessed cold gray eyes; pale and boring, calculating and judging. She did not feel welcome at all. Rin could sense their feelings of disgust, disappointment, superiority…exactly how Kaito thought mortals acted. That thought hurt the most, and her excitement dropped. Apparently her change of mood was noticeable, because Miku clasped her hands together, gave her parents a gentle kiss against their cheeks and led Rin to her private quarters. She sat Rin on her plush bed and hustled about, straightening some things until she finally seated herself besides Rin and turned so that her clear blue eyes pierced straight into Rin's blue-green ones.

"Anything wrong?"

"…No, no nothing at all, Miku."

"My parents," Miku began, "I know they do not seem very friendly, but they haven't gotten to know you yet. You seem like a wonderful person, you know." A friendly grin was added to reassure her.

"My clothes…" Rin said, fidgeting. Her hands touched the cross dangling from a chain across her belt and her wings bristled. Miku didn't seem to notice the latter. "Are they…odd?"

"I…I've never seen anything like them, but they certainly are…_attractive_."

The way Miku said _attractive_ made Rin laugh in spite of herself. Miku giggled behind her hand. "But that's the only thing out of sorts, you know. Some of my friends would love to have their hair styled just like yours. It really is pretty, how short and straight it is."

"Really?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "The only thing?" _So…she can't…_

"Yes," Miku gave her an affirmative nod. "Other than your clothes…but that can be easily remedied."

"Ah…" Rin glanced at an ornate clock hanging besides a silver-framed full-length and noted it to be already close to midnight. She stood up. "I've been keeping you up too long…I am sincerely sorry."

"No, no," Miku stood up as well. "It's not a problem at all. But _you_ must be tired…Let's see," Miku idly tapped her fingers against her pink-glossed mouth before smiling again, "There's a guest bedroom to the right of mine. You saw it, didn't you?"

At Rin's nod, she continued, "That's yours then. Good night, Rin."

Her wings flapped in anticipation and she accidentally created a light breeze. Thankfully Miku hadn't noticed. "Miku, I-"

"You're my friend," she said firmly. "I always try to help my friends."

She turned with a parting smile and disappeared into the bathroom. Rin turned and gently eased the door open before pushing it closed. A frown tugged at her lips. _A friend…just a friend? _She grabbed at her hair, tugging lightly, a new thought dawning upon her. _Miku couldn't see my wings either. Her sight is diluted, but is it because of lack of belief?_ Confused, Rin sank to the floor and leaned against the door. _She can't see my wings. She's a mortal. Of course she can't._ Her gaze dropped down to the silver cross on her belt, gleaming in a ray of moonlight from a nearby window. _But that doesn't make her any less wonderful, her being a mortal._ But still… something nagged at her. What was it? Rin's eyes closed, and she thought back.

_An angel and a human mustn't fall in love. An angel has duties that he must attend to. And most importantly, an angel must not tamper with the cycle of life. One must die when one must die…not even if the mortal is the most wonderful creature on Earth, the Heavens forbid it…_

Forbidden…forbidden…Everything was forbidden to an angel! Mustn't fall in love…it was too late for her, Rin knew. She had already fallen quickly and deeply with eyes as deep as an endless ocean, hair as green and lush as Eden, and a smile that outshined the Sun. And she was never this eloquent.

But…she had _fallen_, hadn't she? Willingly used her wings to travel to the mortal world, passed the barrier of gold-hued clouds and landed near a mortal church? Yes. Did those rules still apply to her? It was still unclear. She would most likely not be allowed to return to Heaven, but she still had her wings. Thankfully, they were still their pure, pure white. But…if she'd already broken _one_ rule, what would another do?

_The moment she saw such crystal-clear eyes_

_She fell for her, the pathetic angel_

_This was forbidden love, she knew all too well_

_But nothing could stop her from falling_

* * *

Thank you, **Phooka-chan** and all other readers. Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Pandora's Box

The pathetic fallen angel and the sinful black-stained bride, so deeply in love, never knew that what they'd done would eventually destroy all they had hoped for. Rin…or Len/Miku. It was complicated, forbidden, and so very sinful. But their love only grows as time goes on.

Based on the Vocaloid song _Alluring Secret: Black Vow._

The Japanese and English lyrics are from vocalochu. blogspot. The original lyrics were translated by Motoko, B-san, chiyokosama and TBOEandJW, however I tweaked and meshed the three different translations a little so that it would make a bit more sense. They're not _meant_ to be the actually translations, so they're not completely accurate.

Warning: minor religious references.

* * *

**Destruction**

…

_Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta_

_kindan no kajitsu_

_hito to tenshi yurusare nai koi kanaeru tame ni_

_subete o kowasu dake_

* * *

Everyday, her love for Miku grew. Her eyes, her hair, her smile and laugh, everything about her was simply _magical._

_Miku should have been an angel_, Rin would think wistfully. To her, Miku was kind enough, attractive enough, and most important of all…she would have been with Rin. Heaven would have been better with Miku. Rin was steadfast in her belief.

"Rin," she'd say with her laughing voice, and she could do nothing but smile and follow behind her, watching over her like a guardian angel. She never grew tired of observing. Never. Was this what the Lord felt like? To be content to watch over what was so very dear to him? Rin believed so.

Every moment spent with Miku was cherished and tucked away deep inside her heart, so that the precious memories could be called upon and reminisced whenever Rin desired to. But she couldn't help but wonder if Miku ever felt the same. Did Miku love her as much as Rin loved her? She only ever referred to Rin as an important companion, a close friend, but never…more.

Her hands clenched. Miku didn't think of her that way, did she? If she did love her, she wouldn't have pushed her away. She wouldn't have made her leave. She wouldn't have chosen her wonderful _fiancé_ over her, would she? It wasn't fair…It truly wasn't fair. The memory of that day was severely burned unto her soul, and it throbbed with pain whenever she dwelled on it. But at the same time, she couldn't find it within her to blame Miku. No matter what the mortal did to her, Rin would gladly overlook anything. Isn't that what true love was? No matter how much your significant other would hurt you, crush your heart, and throw away your love, you would never _ever_ abandon them. If that was the case, Rin was steadfast true in her love for Miku.

_"That's a pretty ring, Miku."_

_The teal-haired girl raised her hand slightly and observed the ring adorning it as the small sliver of diamond resting on the gold band glimmered in the sunlight flowing from the nearby window. Her lips formed a small smile._

_"Yes, it is. My fiancé gave it to me, after all."_

_"…Fiancé?"_

_"Oh, yes, he's such a wonderful man. Very kind, you know, and gentle and sweet." Miku bore a soft smile at the thought of her fiancé, and for some reason Rin's chest ached at the sight of such contentment._

_"Ah…congratulations, then. I'm…happy for you…" That was a lie. Rin wasn't happy at all. Not one bit. And that thought alone scared her. She had never known such anger, disappointment…such __**resentment**__ and __**envy**__. Not even when Kaito had teased her, warned her, called her desire to go to the mortal world __**stupid**__ and __**frivolous**__, which alone had made her furious. What had this man done to capture Miku's heart? What had he given her that made her smile such a loving smile at just the __**thought**__ of him?_

_Miku's back was turned. But by the way she stood, Rin knew that she was still looking at the ring, with such love and compassion and…Rin snapped. No, that __**man**__ would not have what she loved. She loved Miku more than anything, and she would be willing to destroy everything in her path if that was what it took to win the mortal's love. __**That **__was how deep her feelings went for Miku, and she'd be damned if she was going to let Miku's own heart rest with someone unworthy of her gentle affection and endearing gaze. That, she __**vowed**__._

_Without thinking, she reached out to Miku, intent on grabbing her arm. Her hand brushed with the silky black fabric of Miku's glove and the girl let out a squeak of surprise._

_"Rin…What are you…?"_

_Screw the rules._

_She drew Miku closer, until she was pressed against her. She leaned forward, bending her head down towards Miku's as her other hand crept up to hold her head still. The teal-haired girl's eyes were wide, surprised, and had a lingering fear in their dark depths. Rin didn't like that fear, but she grudgingly expected and accepted it._

_Screw the __**forbidden**__._

_When her lips descended upon Miku's, Rin decided that she never felt happier. Even if Miku hadn't exactly known and accepted her love. Even if Miku didn't know that she was angel, a__** fallen**__ one at that. Even if…after this, Miku would never forgive her. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Rin would do anything for her, and she knew from deep within her heart and soul, Miku would one day love her as well._

_She wouldn't destroy everything for nothing, after all. _

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

_Hidden behind a smile_

_To make the forbidden love between a human and an angel happen_

_All she had to do was destroy everything_


End file.
